


Cobbled Streets

by haydenhoe



Category: Star Wars, kylux - Fandom
Genre: 1920s London, General Hux - Freeform, Hux - Freeform, Kylo Ren - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Warning: Violence and maybe some smut idk, gangster au, gangster!kylux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haydenhoe/pseuds/haydenhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gangster Kylux AU. Set in 1920's London, the Huxs and Solos have maintained an amicable relationship with each other until an enormous scandal at a wedding between the two families, which leaves Kylo and Hux both scared and confused. Inspired by the BBC programme Peaky Blinders :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cobbled Streets

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at starwarsandspaghetti! Feel free to drop me a message :) Also don't be afraid to leave a comment, I'd love to hear what you think!

The air inside was muggy and grey, thick tendrils of smoke curled and danced in the air, stemming from fat cigars between the teeth of criminals. Laughter and slurred words rang and chorused in the room, no person silent. 

The Huxs and the Solos had been getting along swimmingly that night, as their families had finally been united in matrimony. Ruby Hux was betrothed to Charlie Solo and the wedding had gone fantastically, no skirmishes of any kind, and the couple truly seemed to love each other. 

The families only really cared about the money the couple were going to siphon off each other, as each party were very well off, although they were greedy, and always hungered for more. 

A large collection of jazz musicians were spread along one wall of the grand hall, and played pleasant tunes, although they were all but drowned out by the deafening roars and laughs from the intoxicated men in the room. 

One such man was Ben Solo, the most promising sibling in the Solo family. Brutal yet attractive, if you wanted anybody gone, he was the one to ask. He was not particularly enjoying the party, as it bored him horribly, and he saw right through the families light comments to each other. He preferred to work alone and separate himself from his relatives, reinventing himself as Kylo Ren on the streets, and often excusing himself from events such as these. 

He had been drinking to distract himself from the fake smiles and passive aggressive comments his family were making to the other, he hated them sometimes. He sat alone, scowling into his scotch, a tin of unlit cigars lying on the clothed table. 

He watched the people swirling around to the music, the different colours of the women's dresses blur together as they spun round and were lifted into the air by their partners. 

He spotted Ruby and Charlie dancing, at the very centre of the floor. Ruby's dress was beautiful, white lace flowers adorning the skirt, with more white flowers tucked in her short blonde hair. She was different from her family, as she had evaded the unfortunate ginger hair most of them had been lumped with. 

He only managed to catch a glimpse of the newlyweds, as they were absorbed and swept away by the chaotic crowd around them.  
Things were beginning to get rowdy, as the men had had too much to drink, and the women were aching to get back home. Kylo tilted his head back and sighed. Every event was so predictable, there would be a fight and a feud until another wedding patched things up. He detested it. 

He heard the harsh squeaking of a chair being dragged across a wooden floor. Said chair was flung under his table, and pulled back out again. He saw a blur of black and white, before looking up to see the face of a stranger sitting adjacent to him.

This stranger had bright orange hair, so Kylo guessed he was a Hux instantly. His face was an unusual, high, sharp cheekbones and cold blue eyes. His skin carried a milky pallor.

"Well this party is fucking boring." moaned the Hux, his voice cut-glass and obviously English, miles away from Kylo's.

The Solos were notorious for their accent, they were notably American, as Kylo's grandfather had come from New York to London, and married an English woman, yet kept his accent, and so the rest of the family adopted it from birth. It was something that the family wore with pride, as the Huxs did with their hair.

"Yeah, it's pretty terrible." drawled Kylo, taking a sip from his drink.

"So, how do you know the happy couple?" the Hux asked, injecting the question with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

"Charlie's my cousin, dads side. You?"

"Ruby's my sister. My parents weren't too happy with her marrying a Solo." Hux was treading in dangerous waters. 

Usually when one uttered anything remotely controversial about the Solos, their head would appear in a basket outside their wife's door but not Kylo. He honestly couldn't care less about his family or their violent revenge tactics.

"Why wouldn't they be unhappy? My family's a fucking mess."  
"I'll say. Not two minutes into the party and they've broken out the cocaine." Hux remarked  
"Wait, there's cocaine here?" asked Kylo.  
"Oh please, don't tell me you're one of them." replied Hux sardonically, leaning back in his chair.  
"I don't give a shit what you think of me, if there's cocaine here I'm having it." Kylo said, the determination present in his voice. 

*******

"Come on."  
"No"  
"Do it."  
"No."  
"Come on , just try it."  
"No, Kylo or whatever your name is. I'm not doing cocaine with you."  
"Are you a pansy?"  
"No. Shut up."  
"Oh, come on Ginge, learn to live a little. You said yourself this party was fucking boring."

The sparks in Kylo's eyes and his slightly crooked smile convinced Hux to cave in, and he went on to line up the white powder, roll up a £50 note as Kylo had demonstrated, and inhaled it, leaving a burning trail in his nose, causing him to cough uncontrollably. 

Kylo burst into laughter, throwing his head back, and clasping the tablecloth.  
"Don't laugh you dick." scorned Hux, running his sleeve across his nose.  
"You feel better though, don't you." said Kylo.  
"Yeah." the ginger admitted.  
"It's still dead here though, let's go somewhere else." sparked up Kylo, eyebrows lifting.  
"Where would we go?"  
"We're in a massive fucking stately home, I'm sure we'll find somewhere." mocked Kylo, words slurring a little. 

He rose from his chair and grabbed the back of Hux's blazer collar and yanked him up as well. This drew a yell from Hux that Kylo ignored as he let go of the fabric and sped out of the room, Hux close behind.

They exited the massive hall through a set of open oak doors, and into a large foyer, where various guests stood, escaping the crowd and cooling down a little. A lot of men were attempting to chat up the women. Kylo spotted a Solo trying to seduce a Hux girl he knew to be half his age, and visibly uncomfortable and so narrowed his eyes and delivered his steeliest stare and set his jaw in a firm line. Instantly, the Solo jumped back and scuttled back into the hall. 

Kylo turned back to Hux, who smiled and mumbled "Thank you."  
"That guys a creep, he'll perv on anyone he sees." he explained, leading Hux to a grand set of claret carpeted stairs. 

"So, what exactly are we looking for here?" Hux asked, running his fingers along the varnished banister."  
"Just somewhere. Anywhere that's quiet." Kylo re-iterated, his eyes landing on a large white door.  
"Aha." he said, pushing on the door, until it swung violently on its hinges, colliding with the wall with a colossal crash. 

This did not seem to deter the couple on the floor, whom were locked in a more than passionate embrace, skirts flying and lipstick smeared.  
"Sweet Jesus..." Kylo breathed  
"Looks like we weren't the only ones looking for somewhere quiet." Hux smirked, until the couple suddenly halted and looked up, eyes wide.

".... Ruby?" Hux sighed in disbelief.  
"Evelyn? What the.." said Kylo.

Still clutching the raven haired girl beneath her, Ruby pleaded; "Promise you won't tell?" 

"Too late." came the response from behind Kylo and Hux. Han Solo, the current head of the Solo family stood red and quaking, enraged at the sight of the two women sprawled on the floor.  
"You.." he said, dangerously calm, pointing a finger at Ruby,  
"You little whore." he said, voice raising with every syllable. 

"How dare you! It's just as much Evelyn's fault as Ruby's!" Kylo retorted, although simultaneously throwing his cousin under the bus. 

"Why are you of all people defending her Ben? She's a dirty gutter rat!" yelled Han, preparing to charge forwards.

"Don't you dare fucking say that about my sister, old man!" snarled Hux, lip curling, eyes darkening.  
"Or what?" Han sniggered.  
"Or this." Hux stated, balling his hands into fists and extending his arm, catching Han in the eye socket, sending him tumbling backwards. 

Han wasn't beaten down. He launched himself towards Hux, fuelled by anger and alcohol, arms outstretched. Kylo threw himself in front of him, blocking Han with his broad shoulders. 

"You leave him alone."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment to tell me what you think! (More chapters to come!)


End file.
